The Great Voyage (2012)
|venue=Osaka Prefectural Gymnasium Yokohama Bunka Gymnasium Nagoya International Conference Hall Ryogoku Kokugikan Bodymaker Colosseum |city=Tokyo Nagoya Osaka Yokohama |attendance=3,400 3,500 2,000 8,000 4,700 3,200 7,500 |event=Great Voyage |lastevent2=Great Voyage (2011) in Tokyo Vol.4 |nextevent2=Great Voyage (2012) in Yokohama |event2=Great Voyage (2012) in Osaka |lastevent3=First Navigation |nextevent3=Great Voyage (2012) in Yokohama }} Great Voyage was a event promoted by Pro Wrestling NOAH annually since 2000. In 2012, NOAH produced seven events under the Great Voyage name that were in different days. The events featured a lot of title matches that were contested for GHC championships. These were seven under the Great Voyage name. Production Background Great Voyage 2012 all lot of matches in each day that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. Events Great Voyage in Osaka In the first title match of the show, Atsushi Aoki and Kotaro Suzuki defended the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions against Momo no Seishun Tag (Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada). In the main event of the show, Takeshi Morishima defeated Go Shiozaki to become two-times GHC Heavyweight Champion. Great Voyage in Yokohama The first title match was Aoki and Suzuki defended the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions against Ricky Marvin and his new tag team partner Super Crazy.The second title match of Great Voyage in Yokohama saw Jun Akiyama and Akitoshi Saito defended the GHC Tag Team Champions against Go Shiozaki and AJPW's Keiji Mutoh. After the match Akiyama said he would like for NOAH to return to the feeling to when they first started the promotion and Kotaro Suzuki and Atsushi Aoki came out and agreed with Akiyama and they shook hands and quited of ANMU and joined Akiyama and Saito's S.A.T unit thus ANMU disband. In the main event Takeshi Morishima defended the GHC Heavyweight Champion against Naomichi Marufuji. After the match he was laid out by Maybach Taniguchi and KENTA asserted Taniguchi as the next contender for the belt. Great Voyage in Nagoya The show featured NOAH vs Diamond Ring, NJPW and AJPW tag team matches which included any NOAH unit(No Mercy, BRAVE and S.A.T) and feaured two title matches for both GHC Heavy and Junior belts which were defended by the reganing champions Yoshinobu Kanemaru and Takeshi Morishima. Great Voyage in Ryogoku During the show saw the returing match of KENTA and the retirement ceremony of Takeshi Rikio and also featured two tag titles of TNA's Samoa Joe and Magnus defeating Jun Akiyama and Akitoshi Saito and this time Marvin and Crazy defeated Aoki and Suzuki for the GHC Junior Tag belts and also Kanemaru sussecfuly defended his GHC Junior Heayweight Champion against TNA's Christopher Daniels and Morishima sussecfuly defended the GHC Heayweight Champion against Shiozaki in the rematch. Great Voyage in Osaka Vol.2 The show featured six-man tag team of the Jun Akiyama's 20 Anniverasry match and two matches of the NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League and Takeshi Morishima defended the GHC Heavyweight Champion against KENTA. Great Voyage in Yokohama Vol.2 The show featured NOAH vs ZERO1 matches and KENTA and Maybach Taniguchi defeated TNA's Samoa Joe and Magnus to become the new GHC Tag Team Champions and also Marivn and Crazy sussecesfuly defended the GHC Junior Tag belts against BRAVE's Atsushi Kotoge and Taiji Ishimori and also Takeshi Morishima made sixth defense against Jun Akiyama after the match ZERO1's Kohei Sato attacked him with German Suplex and chellanged him for the GHC Heavyweight Champion. Great Voyage in Ryogoku Vol.2 The show featured NOAH vs Jado-gun, AJPW and Diamond Ring series and also Marvin and Crazy made another suceseful defense against No Mercy's Genba Hirayanagi and Yoshinobu Kanemaru and Shiozaki and Saito lost the GHC Tag titles to BRAVE's Takashi Sugiura and Naomichi Marufuji due to leaving NOAH with Akiyama, Suzuki, Aoki and Kanemaru due to announcing the release of Kenta Kobashi's contract and Morishima made another title defense against NJPW's Satoshi Kojima. Results Great Voyage in Osaka Great Voyage in Yokohama Great Voyage in Nagoya Great Voyage in Ryogoku Great Voyage in Osaka Vol.2 Great Voyage in Yokohama Vol.2 Great Voyage in Ryogoku Vol.2 Category:Events Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Events Category:Great Voyage